It Hurts to Know
by ice-cube08
Summary: Denying the fact taht he had loved her, would make him suffer more... D/Hr


Author's Note: Well…another story from my weird thinking. I hope you enjoy reading it! And I would like you to give your comment on my story, just a short one…I think it would be nice if you make it longer. Obviously, its Draco and Hermione kinda love story…I don't know if it will really end that way maybe I'll change it afterwards, maybe Hermione and Harry?! or Hermione and Ron?! What do you think? And you know what, I really need reviews to get me into writing more it's kind of desperate in my part if no one reviewed for my story…well that's all for today, enjoy and review! …ice-cube08…

**~IT HURTS TO KNOW~**

… Ice-cube08…

Chapter One: Mudblood and Ferretboy

                Being friends for almost six years, Hermione looks back to the past, remembering the adventures she had with her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. She really can't believe that they have gone this far. Having survived the bad things that had occurred to them the past six years and them saving their relationship and still going steady with each other's company. But even though they have passed the trials successfully there still are things that bother Hermione, of course they all have grown up and yeah it's true to Hermione, both of her friends are now dating someone but still she hadn't had one to spend her time with and that really bothers her. No one had even noticed her change this year, except her three girl friends, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny.

As she was brushing her hair someone knocked on her door, apparently she stays at a different room from her friends for being chosen as the year's head girl. She paused for a while and then answered the cold voice from the outside.

                "Yes?" she said as she stood from her chair and walked towards the door.

                The owner of the voice was the headboy and he will stay with her for the whole term of the year.

                Their room is somewhat big for two persons. There are two doors seen in the common room, one for the headgirl and one for the headboy. The common room has a fireplace that makes it warm and tranquil. It also has two cozy armchairs or shall we call it couch that Hermione finds really comforting. The common room has a part which there are plenty of books to read and enjoy with, beside the shelf of books stands a grandfather clock that looks really old and also sounds one. In front of it is a dimly lit not so big round table. It has two seats opposite each other. At the center of the table has an old-fashioned quill holder and a bottle of ink, beside it is a pile of parchment that looks old and if you pick one it would create a sound like the cracking of dried leaves being stepped on. At the other side of the grandfather clock was another shelf of books; the two shelves stand just above the nose, on top of it stands an antique frames without pictures in it. At the center of each shelf are live growing enchanted bonsai tree, its leaves are of gold and silver tinge. There are also small scented candles floating above the shelves. The candles are of different shade and contour, the aroma of the candles follow the mood of the day and the people in the room.

                The headboy called from the outside and heard Hermione answer.

                "Um…Granger I want to talk to you for an important matter." he demanded. 

                "Wait a second," she said before opening the door. "Yeah, is there anything you need Malfoy?"

                "It's something important. Can we talk it over there?" pointing to the corner where the dimly lit round table is placed.

                "So it's really that important for you to talk that serious?" she sarcastically asked.

                "Just go here and talk to me, okay." he replied.

                She followed him and sat at the opposite chair facing him.

                "Okay, let me start this," he started off "first –"

                "Hey can you please take off that serious look in your face? It really gives me a weird feeling." She said while cutting his speech.

                "Please just listen first," he gently shouted waiting for her approval. She nodded while smirking.

                "Okay, first of all, I want to clear things to you. This conversation is not really of my decision," she got another eerie look which made Draco feel perturbed. "Okay, it's mine but Professor Dumbledore told me to do so. And as I was saying, it is important and it deals with you." he stated.

                "Deals with me? What about it?" she asked.

                "Yeah, it deals with YOU and ME!" he said emphasizing the words you and me.

                "So what's that all about?" asked Hermione.

                "It's about our little argument, we're all grown up and I think that we should be kind of civil with each other." Draco stated.

                "I don't mind being civil with you but you should change your attitude too, you know." Hermione protested.

                "Like what kind of attitude?"

                "Like being a stupid git, you know, I don't want all my life hating someone, especially someone who I am living with." She began.

                "That's all?"

                "Nope. There's more," she added. "Is it okay if we stop calling names like Mudblood–"

                "And Ferretboy." he interrupted.

                "And not just that, but we stop calling each other in surname basis," she added again. "So Malfoy, is it okay with you if I call you Draco?" sticking out her hand to Draco.

                "And is it okay if I call you Hermione?"

                "Well, sure!" she exclaimed. She was about to get back her hand but Draco got it just in the nick of time*Phew*and shook it.

                "Well, I think friends. Friends are we?" he asked hoping that it would be a yes.

                "Just like what I told you, sure." she assured him.

                "Hey, and by the way, is it okay if you stop taunting my best friends? I really don't like them being called Weasel or Potty. Is it okay?" she asked smiling.

                "Um… it's okay, I don't mind." He replied. "But be sure to tell them to stop calling me ferretboy, okay?"

                "Okay. Deal?"

                "Deal."

…ice-cube08…how's the story so far? I hope you liked it… it's my second fic after Dreams of reality… well I don't know what will happen next, I hope you will watch out for the next chapters… If anyone would like to tell their part just leave a review or e-mail me at iced_08@yahoo.com don't forget to leave your name and e-mail add… thanx and again don't forget to review… **~XIV~**


End file.
